


one perfect circle

by badskeletonpuns



Series: time left to be lazy [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Carrier Skyfire, Comfort, Eggpreg, Eggs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mechpreg, Nesting, Other, Post-War, Transformer Sparklings, Vague references to laying eggs but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: Skyfire and Starscream have some eggs to fuss over in a happy, fluffy, post-war established relationship AU. If you're looking for something as soft as a baby blanket and as sweet as cotton candy, this is the place to go.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: time left to be lazy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	one perfect circle

**Author's Note:**

> there's a beast in my brain that every so often just goes BUCKWILD over baby content, but there's another beast in my brain that FREAKS OUT ABOUT GENDER when i think about baby content, so obviously the perfect solution is to have robot babies wherein the concept of gender is very different from a human one. ANYWAY here's skyfire and starscream being HAPPY and SAFE and in LOVE and also there are babby eggs to fuss over.

The less said about the process of laying giant metal eggs, the better. It wasn’t as messy as Skyfire had thought it would be, but that was about the only good thing he could say about it. 

Once he’d been able to transform back into his normal root mode, flopping onto the berth next to the eggs rather than collapsing on top of them took all his remaining strength. Starscream, who’d been practically hovering with anxiety at his side for every joor of the proceedings, extricated his hand from Skyfire’s so he could rub his mate’s wings. 

“How do they look?” mumbled Skyfire without onlining his optics. He reached out with one hand, pulling what felt like three eggs close to his cockpit. They were ridged slightly, metal etched with the beginnings of transformation seams, and warm with their individual sparks. 

“Beautiful,” Starscream answered without hesitation. There was interference crackling in his tone, as though he was trying not to cry. Skyfire groped behind him with his free hand till Starscream grabbed it, and squeezed his seeker’s hand gently. 

“It’s okay to cry,” he promised.

Starscream coughed, intake hiccuping static. “I’m not crying,” he said, voice still shaky. “Just—my optics are overheating, so they’re using a little more coolant than normal. It’s leaking.” 

Skyfire refrained from pointing out that that was the physical definition of crying. 

“Describe them to me?” he asked instead. “Too tired to look.” He pet the egg closest to his hand—it was smaller than he would have expected, small enough that he could have picked it up in one palm if he weren’t absolutely exhausted. 

Starscream hummed a satisfied note. “Other than perfect in every way?” 

Skyfire snorted. “Obviously. Other than that.” 

As he leaned over Skyfire, Starscream’s frame radiated warmth. He let go of Skyfire in favor of scooping up a larger egg from where it had been cradled in Skyfire’s elbow. “This one’s definitely shuttle-sized, and mostly white—looks a lot like baby holopics I’ve seen of you, actually. A few red accents, too.” He placed the egg back in Skyfire’s arms to pick up the next one. “Same size as the other one, but a bit lighter, if I’m not wrong.” 

“You’re never wrong,” Skyfire mumbled, just to hear Starscream’s delighted laugh. 

“Thank you, my Sky.” He bent down to kiss Skyfire’s helm. “Another shuttle, I’d say, mainly blue and silver with a few red accents like the other one.” Starscream settled the egg back in with its siblings before carefully scooping up the last one. “This one’s about the size seekers usually lay, and a very pretty crimson with swirls of blue.” 

Skyfire couldn’t stop himself from reaching out, taking the egg back to nestle it in with the others as soon as possible. “They’re perfect.” 

“Of course they are,” Starscream purred. He leaned down to nuzzle into the crook of Skyfire’s neck, wrapping his arms around his shuttle. “They’re ours.” 

* * *

_ “Of course I can work from home once I’ve recovered from laying,”  _ Skyfire had said.  _ “It’ll be easy—just set up a datapad in the berth with me and I’ll be good to go.”  _

Skyfire of the past had neglected to consider the sheer amount of pillows and blankets that had been piled onto the berth, pushed and pulled into a cozy nest. It was comforting and warm and perfectly sized for himself, Starscream, and their eggs. 

It was not, however, ideal for sitting up and running experimental equations. 

Every time one of the eggs shifted in place, Skyfire forgot what he’d been thinking about in favor of keeping a close optic on it for the next several breems, just in case. Shuttle eggs took at least three quartexes to hatch, but Starscream had said seekers only incubated for about half that time—around four and a half deca-orns. 

Given that it had been about four deca-orns since he’d laid, Skyfire could hardly take his optics off the smallest egg. There was no telling whether each egg would develop along its own timeline according to its more dominant coding scheme, or whether the whole clutch would hatch at the midway point between the shuttle and seeker timelines. 

They hadn’t been able to get a medic in to see them until later today—there were still a lot of mechs that needed urgent care all across the new Cybertron. Skyfire’s emergence had gone well (or at least had gone  _ normally _ for a healthy carrier and eggs. Skyfire considered  _ well _ to be a strong word to describe any part of laying). And seeing as Starscream had spent the first two deca-orns snarling at anyone who tried to enter the same room as Skyfire and the eggs, the two of them had decided to let those with things like broken struts and rust infections see the available medics before them. 

But today their appointment had arrived; Starscream had scheduled himself a half-day at their lab in order to be home for it. 

The eggs felt healthy to Skyfire. Vibrant colors and spark frequencies that hummed in time with his own and Starscream’s. He’d developed a habit of settling them into his cockpit—first cushioned with several bolster pillows, of course—during recharge, to assuage the fears he knew he and Starscream probably both secretly harbored of rolling over on them during the night. Every source of information they’d found had assured them that eggs were made of fairly strong armor and would be absolutely fine if that were to happen, but… it didn’t stop them worrying. 

Besides, the closer the eggs were to his spark, the better Skyfire felt. 

In fact, it might be easier to work with the eggs in his cockpit rather than next to him. He would stop jumping every time they moved, their sparks would soothed by proximity to his, and he’d have a chance to devote his processing power to these hypotheses rather than worrying about the eggs. 

Skyfire triggered the commands to fold back his cockpit glass, revealing an interior still partially filled with pillows from last night. He took a moment to rearrange them before reaching down to his side and scooping up the smallest egg. 

“Hello, bitlet,” he murmured, tucking it in securely. “Are you thinking of hatching soon, or are you going to wait for your siblings?” Skyfire settled the two larger eggs on either side of the first one as he kept speaking. “There’s a medic coming today, to make sure you’re all going to hatch bright-sparked and strong-armored. He might be able to give us a clue as to when you’ll arrive, too.” 

Skyfire went to pet over each egg one last time before closing his cockpit and getting to work, but paused over the white and red egg. It was warmer than either of the others, almost hot to the touch. 

“Shuttles don’t hatch this early,” he said. Whether to the egg or to himself, he wasn’t sure. 

He scooped the egg into his arms, leaving his cockpit open so he could reach in for the others if need be. Energy thrummed under its surface, as it did with all the eggs. It took a lot to form a sparkling, even once all the necessary components were together inside the eggshell. Skyfire couldn’t be certain if the gentle hum emanating from it had always been there, the internal mechanisms slowly transforming themselves into a new mech, or if it was something new entirely. 

His internal chronos told him Starscream would have already left the labs and would be on his way home, so there was no need to comm him. 

The egg shuddered in his hands. He stroked down the side of it, trying to put off a calmer field than he was actually feeling. “You’re going to be fine,” he promised, again unsure if it was to the egg or himself. 

Slim lines down the outer armor of the egg began to deepen and widen. Transformation seams. 

… Maybe he  _ should _ call Starscream. No, he didn’t need the already overprotective sire panicking and colliding with someone in a rush to get home. The egg would hatch on the same timeline regardless of whether he told Starscream about it or not. 

“Eager to see the world, are we? You’re not alone.” He kept talking, knowing at this point it was all he could do. “Your sire and I have always loved travelling—someday we’ll take you to Earth. The cloud formations there are amazing, I can’t wait to fly with you through them.” 

It was unlikely the sparkling inside could understand him, but they could almost without a doubt hear his voice and sense his spark. Keeping himself calm was the best way to make sure their first impressions of their carrier were safety and warmth. 

“Do you know what you’re doing now?” he asked, running a finger carefully down the side of the longest seam. It ran in a curved line across roughly the center of the egg, seeming to almost divide it in half. Perhaps an early outline between wings? It shivered beneath his touch, just a fraction of movement. “Here on Cybertron, we’d say you were hatching, but I’ve seen organic eggs hatch and that is… a little more dramatic of a process. If I were to describe your hatching to a human, I’d say you were unfurling. This shell is like an alt mode,” he explained, curving his free hand around the base.

That center seam was widening much faster than the others. Skyfire could begin to make out the gleam of wet metal behind it. He in- and ex-vented slowly. 

Between the two of them, he and Starscream had consumed the vast majority of the remaining literature on eggs and hatchlings, and everything had assured them that each egg’s hatching was different. This was just the way this particularly sparkling was withdrawing itself. 

“You’ve spent deca-orns slowly transforming inside the eggshell, and now that you’re ready, you’re going to pull all those parts together and out into a little bot, just like me or your sire.” 

The egg jerked violently in his arms, so abruptly that Skyfire had to fumble not to drop it. Inside his cockpit, the other eggs rocked against one another with a clatter. He transferred the original egg into one arm and was reaching in to settle them when a sharp  _ crack _ rang out against his audials and the egg  _ split in two oh Primus what had he done— _

And there were four sky blue optics staring back up at him, two small mechs curled into each other tucked into the crook of his arm. 

Primus, they were so small. 

The three of them just looked at each other for a long klik, quiet and solemn. One hatchling was all silver and white, as though Starscream had been put through a grayscale filter, and the other was mostly white with a few red accents, not dissimilar from Skyfire himself. 

“Hello,” Skyfire murmured, free hand hovering above the tiny mechs. The one with red stripes on her wings reached up, barely large enough to grab the tip of his finger. 

The door to Skyfire’s nesting room slid open and Starscream entered, clearly midthought. “So I was thinking, after the medic comes, we could start thinking about names? I know I said seekers aren’t named for a few orns after hatching, but—” He froze. “I—are those—?” 

“Hi, Starscream,” Skyfire said, unable to keep a grin off his face. In his arms, the twin hatchlings wriggled to peer over at their sire with optics wide and curious. “Want to meet our eldest sparklings?”

**Author's Note:**

> the twins are seekers, and the silver-white one is Cloudwing and the red-marked one is Stormflight. they're always a little smaller than average, but they SEEM much bigger with their sheer zest for life. also because there's two of them and they're speed demons. they ADORE their uncle skywarp who helps them Do Crimes. as for the other eggs, well... next time on Wendy Has Baby Brain, we might learn more about that!   
> let me know if you enjoyed it!!! i love to read every comment, they all make me so happy. feel free to hmu on twitter @wendymakespuns as well!   
> PS: i feel the need to explain my personal cybertronian laying headcanons, and this next paragraph does go a little more into medical detail so feel free to skip it!!!   
> so imo, regardless of if this is a verse where they HAVE valves/spikes, they don’t lay through their valves. because they are already able to transform their whole body, and why wouldn’t they use that ability to remove eggs from their bodies instead of shoving them through a valve??? so laying/cybertronian birth is less like an organic giving birth, and more like an alternate transformation mode that’s only accessible through your coding in the late stages of carrying, and it’s sort of like a natural c-section. their torso sort of transforms open to release the sparkling/eggs. so there’s less bodily fluids and stretching/tearing, but it’s still kind of painful and just very uncomfortable in general. it can be medically induced or triggered by your own coding, whatever the carrier in question needs.   
> ANYWAY i needed to figure that out before i could write this, so you all get to hear it as well lol


End file.
